fanonemblemfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyndis' Legions of Love (THIF)
Castle Caelin "Welcome to Castle Caelin," Lyn announced, "I would hold a moment of silence to honor the fallen, but thanks to our brilliant tactician, there are no fallen!" The army cheered at that. Suddenly, something caught her eye. It was Eliwood and Ninian. It didn't really surprise her that they would rather have a moment than pay attention to her, but she would still appreciate it. Sain looked around. He had decided to stop flirting with all of the girls and look for one that he really liked. It was difficult for him, mostly because all of the girls naturally assumed that he was just being a womanizer. But there was Rebecca. She didn't treat him like he was a jerk. Rather, quite the opposite. She treated him with respect and kindness, things he hadn't gotten from a woman in a very long time. He was considering asking her out, but he knew that Wil had feelings for her that ran deep. He wasn't sure what to do. Lyn decided it was time for the dance. "Attention! I would like to announce that the dance has begun! I will choose who will dance first!" She wanted to make it something everyone would laugh at, and was considering Sain and Farina, when she realized that Eliwood and Ninian would perhaps be a better choice. They really were in love, and she had no doubt that it would be an emotional dance and that everyone would love it. But then she realized what would make her happiest, though it would undoubtedly shock everybody. She didn't care. It made her happy. Don't do it, she thought. Do you even know if it will lead to anything? She didn't, but didn't care. "I choose... myself and Kent." Kent had been talking with Dorcas about how axes somehow beat lances when Dorcas suddenly went slack-jawed. Kent knew it must have been pretty rediculous if it made Dorcas go slack-jawed. Kent had to ask. "Um... Dorcas? Are you alright?" "Hm? You didn't just hear that, did you?" Dorcas asked. "No, what was it?" Kent didn't like this. "Well, Lyn just announced the first dance, and it's-" "Let me guess: she chose Eliwood and Ninian?" "Well, no. She actually chose herself and you." This comment made Kent freeze. "Are you going to go, Kent? It wouldn't be prudent to refuse Lyn." "Well, um, I- I'm not really sure about, um-" "Kent, you sound like Florina. Stop stuttering and and get over there. Now." Kent walked through the crowd towards Lyn. He could feel every eye in the building staring at him. Then he saw Lyn. She looks quite beautiful, he thought. Stop it! How dare you even think such thoughts about your Lady Lyndis? Please, we both know that she hates it when you call her that. Just get over there and dance. So he did. At first, he was scared out of his wits, and he was almost positive he heard a snicker from Sain's general direction more than once. But that made him more determined to keep dancing, and to do it right. Lyn looked into Kent's eyes. What am I doing? How could I have feelings for Kent? Especially when I know he could never like me back? Well, I might as well enjoy this moment. I could dance for eternity here with him. Sain looked over at Rebecca. He had to ask. "Do you think they know that no one else is dancing?" Rebecca looked at him and smiled. "I think the better question is whether or not they even know the song ended ten minutes ago." Sain smiled back. She never ceased to surprise him with her humor. I wonder... "Um, Rebecca?" "Yes, Sain?" Rebecca had never heard that tone from Sain before. If she didn't know better, she'd say he was nervous. "I was wondering if, well, you'd like to dance." There it was. He'd said it. He just worried about the outcome. Rebecca got tears in her eyes. "Sain..." Sain felt his heart sink. She didn't like him. "I understand." He turned to leave, "Sain, stop! I was saying yes!" Rebecca yelled. She didn't care that everyone (barring Kent and Lyn) had heard. Sain looked back. "You were?" Rebecca smiled. "I was, and I still am." Sain smiled. "Well then..." And with that he swept her off of her feet. Literally. He walked to the dance floor and they started to dance. Florina saw Sain walk out with Rebecca in his arms and felt a strange feeling in her heart; it might have been anger or jealousy or sadness, but the outcome was the same. Florina broke down and cried. Her sister Fiora noticed this and walked over. "Florina, are you alright?" Fiora already knew the answer, but Florina didn't always want comfort. But she did right now. She ran to Fiora and sobbed. She wasn't sure why, but she sobbed. Why am I crying? It's just Sain. I couldn't possibly-'' Then the pin dropped in her head. And she cried all the harder. Fiora had to know. "Florina, what's wrong? Talk to me." Florina looked at her sister with tears in her eyes. "I t-think I'm in l-love with S-S-Sain." Meanwhile, two certain healers were thinking the same thoughts about the same purple-haired mage. ''Does he like me? He couldn't. There's no way. In fact, they were both wrong. Erk liked Priscilla and Serra. And that was precisely his problem. He didn't know who to choose. For a while, he hadn't had to deal with it. They'd been fighting a madman intent on bringing the dragons back to their world. But now he would have to choose. And he didn't want to. Erk's problem may have been serious, but it was nothing compared to Wil's. Rebecca! She's dancing with Sain!? No! She should be dancing with me! He felt tears in his eyes and ran out. He didn't want to deal with this. And the fact that he had just run into Lucius didn't do anything to help. "Oh! I'm sorry Lucius. I was just..." "I understand. You really love her, don't you?" Lucius wore a sympathetic expression. "Hm? I don't know who you're talking about..." But Wil knew he'd been found out. Lucius smiled, "Rebecca. I understand. It pains you to see her dancing with Sain, especially with his reputation." Lucius was suddenly bumped as Wil hugged him. It occured to him that this boy was truly hurt. "You know, I could go get Canas and Erk and launch some random spells at Sain..." Wil smiled. "Thanks, but no. That would probably hurt Rebecca, and I couldn't do that to her. She clearly cares for him, and I want her to be happy." And with that, he left. Notes Well, that's the first chapter for you. I hope you enjoyed it. I really tried to put myself in everyone's shoes to understand how they would feel. I already have chapter two in my head, so it should be out by the end of the week. Later! [[User: AcrobatFan|''A]][[User talk:AcrobatFan|F'']]